Into the Den of the Beast
The group passed through the Kiketsu Gate with it closed behind them and now stand on the other side, in Noire Terre. Kyashi turned and faced the group of demons newly appointed under her command. “Is there a leader among you?” The masked man, now known as Faceless, stepped forward. “Then you shall be apart of our squad. Slidur shall join squad 2, Hiika shall join squad 3 and Krum shall join squad 4. Meet with your squadmates and then fan out according to these specifications,” she said pulling out multiple map depicting a search pattern, “We have to cover as much ground in as little time as possible. The land of Noire Terre never changes which will make it much easier to search. If you find anything inform me and the other squads immediately.” Kyashi passed out a copy of the map to every squad, “we’ll rendezvous here in two days time if we still have not found Kakutasu Itami by then.” The individuals separated into their assigned squads. “Hey Tan, what did Kyashi mean by ‘Noire Terre never changes’?” whispered Ranfon. “Ran, tell me, when are we ever apart.” “Ummmm … well, when you go to the Shinigami Women’s Association meetings … but other than that …” “Exactly!” She exclaimed, “If we’re never apart how on Earth could I know something you don’t!” “… you could have learned it at the meetings …” he said defensively. “Riiiiight, cause that’s what we do at the meetings, talk about all the ins and outs of hell.” “HA! You call yourselves ‘Death Gods’ and yet you don’t know the most basic facts about what YOU call hell?” commented Krum loudly. Both Ranfon and Tanfon turned around and faced him with an aloof expression. “Excuse me,” said Ranfon, “This is a private conversation.” “Yah, no eavesdropping!” Added Tanfon. “How could I in good conscience just stand by and listen to such complete stupidity. For the record the Noire Terre never changes because that’s the point. Just as with your soul society, Noire Terre is comprised completely of reshi but unlike your world it is imposable to change the shape of this reshi using physical means. If something is destroyed here, the reshi will automatically reform back into it’s original shape. As well although there are ‘plants’ here they never grow. There are no flowers, no weather, no animals. The whole purpose is to give the sinners that are exiled here eternal existence deprived of life.” The twins still continued to stare at the demon coldly. “Teh, it still shocks me how they can let people so dumb become shinigami. But that sort of stuff doesn’t make a difference for me, all that matters is your cute and I’m alone with you for two whole days,” he said as he gazed lustfully at the pair before crawling off leaving a trail of goo behind. For one of the few times in their lives, the twins were left speechless, that is until Ranfon spoke, “He was talking to you right?” Tanfon just turned her head and redirected her exasperated gaze at her brother. Mean while, after Kyashi gave her orders, Sildur approached Amaririsu. “Well, well I can just tell that we are going to have lost of fun,” he said seductively as he squeezed her shoulder. Risu turned to Sildur with a puzzled look, “Hu? Why would we be having fun?” Sildur was taken-aback at the fact that she didn’t understand his insinuation and thus became slightly peeved and walked away. Risu watched him still, completely baffled. Touka came up behind Risu chuckling, “Aw, you’re so cruel Risu-chan, breaking that poor man’s heart,” as she wrapped her arms around Risu. “Hu? What?” “Hahahaha!” laughed Touka, “You’ll understand someday,” as she preceded to pat Risu on the head. This annoyed Risu greatly. Once they were all set, the four groups of shinigami and demons all headed out to find the missing Itami family head. Back | Forward Category:Haruko-chan Category:Chapters